


Sleepover

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: The sleepovers are formulaic, so much so that Merton can plan the entire night out in his mind, but then at one sleepover like all the others Tommy breaks the pattern.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, I'm simply adding it to the archive.

Merton didn't know exactly when 'Friday night' had become 'Movie night' but somehow it had become the norm for Tommy to drop by his place on Fridays, so that the two of them could watch a few films and eat far more junk food than was strictly healthy. The nights would always run long and end with Tommy spending the night on the couch in the Lair; they'd both be cranky from lack of sleep the next morning but they would still repeat the actions the following weekend.

It was a sort of unspoken law between the two of them that if Merton wanted to watch a lame sci-fi movie with poor special effects, he'd have to sit through one of Tommy's 'You killed my father, now I will kill you' martial arts films first. Normally Merton would pay very little attention - spending the two or so hours color-coding the m&m's or watching the soda slowly lose it's fizz - but the movie that night wasn't too bad.

Tommy had rented it with the justification that having both a tiger and a dragon in the title was a sure sign of some good fight sequences - which turned out to be true, even if they did break several laws of physics in the process - but what had really caught Merton's interest was the storyline, he was used to these sorts of films involving Asian-American men with all the personality of a brick wall karate chopping _through_ brick walls and the occasional clichéd henchman. This movie was a complex web of love, betrayal and a sword called the Green Destiny; in comparison to those lame movies from before, this was almost Shakespeare.

“I don't get it...” Tommy broke the long silence as the credits began to roll, “Why'd she jump off the mountain?”  
“The old legend said it would grant his wish if she did,” Merton supplied, in case Tommy had missed that part.  
“I know.” Tommy turned to look at his friend, “But he wanted to go back to the desert, she could have gone with him.”  
“I think she didn't feel worthy of his love.” Merton turned to watch the falling figure on the screen, she looked almost peaceful among the swirling clouds and Japanese names of stunt directors. He could sympathize with her plight, although there was a dramatically lesser amount of poisoning and assassination in his life, he knew what it felt like to not be good enough for someone.

*

It was well past midnight by the time Merton's sci-fi movie (with shoestring-budget special effects) of choice for the night started playing. He liked this time of night best because it meant he could lean his weary form against his friend and Tommy would always raise one arm so that Merton could settle comfortably against his side.

He'd have about two hours every Friday night to experience what he knew he'd never get, never be brave enough to attempt, never be charismatic enough to ask for and never be lucky enough to receive. Two hours of his heart both leaping with joy and aching with longing, two hours of heaven and of torture.

*

“Merton.” Tommy shook his friend gently as the credits leaped up at the screen like hyperactive puppies with their tails wagging. Merton mumbled incoherently and tangled his fingers in Tommy's sleeve; he was bordering on the edge of sleep, a little cola would perk him up or he could accept the inevitable and get some needed rest, either way, it would help if he'd get off Tommy first.  
“Merton,” Tommy repeated his friend's name and nudged him again.  
This time Merton sat upright, rubbing at his eyes blearily. “What time is it?” He managed to ask and yawn at the same time, reaching for a bottle of soda.  
“About two in the morning,” Tommy replied, pressing the button to rewind the movie before stretching out on the carpet; Merton gulped at the soda and avoided looking at the exposed skin when the hem of Tommy's shirt rode up.  
“I guess we should get to sleep soon,” Merton stated, slinking off the couch and kneeling down beside Tommy.  
“'m'not sleepy.” Tommy grinned childishly.  
“Well, I am.” Merton didn't realize exactly how much until he said it, he felt himself stretch flat out on his stomach on the carpet next to the jock.  
“Night, Merton.” Merton's eyes were shut but they shot open at the feel of a pair of lips on his own. He must have had a delayed reaction however, because all he saw was Tommy lying beside him looking innocent as a choirboy.  
“Tommy?”  
“Yes, Merton?”  
“Did you just kiss me?”  
There was a moment of silence and then Merton felt a gentle touch on his lips again, “That answer your question?”

There was a moment of silence before both boys moved at once, Merton found himself straddling the jock and leaning down to meet the fierce, passionate kisses Tommy was sending his way. Hands traced their way across fabric and flesh, the very air seemed charged with the heat of their embrace... and then the heavy click of the VCR finishing the rewind of the video brought them both back to reality.  
“Guess you should get that.” Tommy was breathing heavily, eyes showing a slight hint of yellow.  
“Yeah.” Merton nodded, hands balanced on Tommy's shoulders to keep him upright. Shifting off of the jock, Merton ejected the tape and placed it back in the box before turning to face Tommy, who was just sitting up, “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the bwoc_fic comm on LJ in 2008.


End file.
